


Day 7: Slow Dancing

by happyeverafter72



Series: 10 Days of Fluff [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: After a night at a ball, Holmes and Watson dance together.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 10 Days of Fluff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Day 7: Slow Dancing

Despite Holmes’s dislike for such occasions, he and Watson had attended a ball held by the Metropolitan Police. Although it was each other’s company that they both most desired, society (and the law) dictated otherwise. Holmes had watched while Watson danced with an array of women, all the time wishing that he could be held in those arms and whisked around the room. Watson, for his part, had enjoyed the dancing, but had really been wishing the same as Holmes. 

When they got back to Baker Street, they divested themselves of their coats and headed up to the sitting room. Once the door was closed behind them, Holmes took Watson’s hands and pulled him close. 

“I believe you owe me a dance, John,” he murmured. 

Watson chuckled fondly. “Indeed, I do, my darling.” 

He moved a hand to Holmes’s waist and Holmes moved his corresponding hand to Watson’s shoulder. They moved together while Holmes hummed a tune. 

After a time, Holmes stopped humming and they moved to a rhythm all their own. Gazing into each other’s eyes, both smiled. 

“This was worth waiting for,” Watson said. “You are by far the best dance partner I have had this evening.”


End file.
